Voidwalker
by Shortnessneverreach0804
Summary: "Voidwalker is that like..." "it's just a really fancy way to say invincibility... Plus only other thing that sounded good was the ghost so" William has a secret that he can't tell his anyone especially his friend Peter Parker
1. chapter 1

Name:

William Church

Age:

16

Physical features:

Hazel eyes (mixture of green and blue)

Blonde hair (crew cut)


	2. Prolouge

William's P.O.V.

Dishonesty is defined in the dictionary as deceitfulness shown in someones character or behavior. Usually dishonesty is shown through lies, but I don't like the word lie. I preferred to use alternatives like half truth and fib.

I'm good at telling when others are lying. I've become somewhat of an expert in picking up slight motions, like wiggling hands, bouncing legs, stuttering in voices, eyes shifting. Though I hate to admit I had a few ticks that gave me away, not big things but if you pay enough attention you'd notice.

But that's not what the his story is going to be about, let me start at the present. It was a cold Saturday night, around Eleven-thirtyish. I was around the time people would be at home curled up in their warm, safe beds. That wasn't exactly the case for me, not because my home isn't safe or warm but mainly because I was currently being questioned by the local police officer.

As soon as I'd started being questioned I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets, doing my best to eliminate any sigh of me fibbing. I stood tall in front of officer Norman Jaden, keeping a casual expression on my face as the officer questioned me. This officer had questioned me several times, it was safe to say he as suspicious of me.

"So, would you please inform me why I caught out this late, with a pair of bolt cutters and only hundred meters away from your school." Norman asked, his eyebrow raised, having trouble believing the words that had come out of my mouth. I kinda felt bad for Norman I knew all he wanted to do was get home to his wife and kids, but instead he was here question me, the fifteen year old boy he'd caught walking in the direction of Midtown High, a pair of bolt cutters in hand and my hood pulled over my head, shielding me from the watchful eye of the public.

I smiled politely, doing my best to not get on officer Jaden's bad side especially not this late at night. "Uncle Bill asked me to get them fixed, you know how he gets when things get broken, and Mason wreaked the sink again so we have to cut some pipes and well our cutters broke and Bill sent me down to either get new ones or get them fixed. And as you see, I got them fixed."

"You know William" Norman began looking up from his notepad. I just raised my eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "I want to believe you, but there is one huge flaw in that story."

"Could you please inform me of that flaw officer." I asked cocking my head.

"Your apartment building is that way" Norman told me pointing in the opposite direction. "So why are you heading towards the school."

I chuckled slightly. "Well if that's the only problem." I reached into my jacket and pulled out my bus pass. "I don't like walking and night and the next bus arrives in 10 minutes."

Norton clenched his jaw, nodding in defeat. He knew I was right the bus would arrive soon and it would stop right Infront of my apartment. He placed his notebook in his back pocket and sent me a look. "OK kid you won, just be careful it's dark."

"You too, Sir." I replied as he walked towards his car. Norman knew I could take care of myself, he'd seen me do it a couple times so I knew he wouldn't worry about me waiting ten minutes as long as he continued to believe that what I was doing. "Be safe."

"You too." He said, turning on his car. "And say hi to the family for me."

"Will do" I called smiling, as I watched him drive off into the night, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh of relief, a grin spread across my lips. As soon as I was sure I was alone, I continued to walk towards the school faster than I had previously to beginning stopped. When I reached the entrance, I let out a deep breath before a tingling sensation over came my body. I looked down as smiled as I saw I couldn't see my hands.

Oh something I forgot to mention, it's something kinda important.

I have the ability to turn myself invisible.

Flashback (Seven months ago)

I hated summer. I'd announced that three days ago as I did every year when I arrived in Surbiton with my twin brother, Mason.

I stood in the kitchen, looking around sadly pouting as I did so. "There is never any peanut butter when we come here, does grandpa even know what a store is?"

"I'm sure he does" Mason said, not bothering to look up from his phone, where he was tending to his cats on Neko Atsume, though he would never admit to having the app if anyone asked him. "He just isn't ready for when you come considering you eat peanut butter sandwiches 6 times a day."

"Well if I didn't I'd starve." I sent him a blank look, causing Mason to tear his eyes from the screen to return it.

"God damnit, it is way to hot." I said fanning myself. "I hate summer."

"That's the fifteenth time you've said that today." Mason called as I grabbed my house keys and walked towards the door. "Buy me some swedish fish while you're out."

"Blow me." I said as I walked out the door. I knew I was going to get some peanut butter even if it meant I had to walk through the blistering heat to do it.

By the time I reached the store my forehead was covered in sweat and I was panting. As I stepped into the store I felt the artificial cold hair hit me in the face like a brick. I took my time looking around the store wanting to consume all the cold air I could before I left. I walked over to a shelf and grabbed a jar of peanut butter. Then being the best brother I grabbed a bag of swedish fish for Mason.

I stood in the store for a while longer before walking to the check out.

"Is that all?" The cashier asked in a bored and annoyed tone. I really wanted to ask if I could switch places with her, wanting to stay in this cold air forever.

Looking back I wish I had, maybe things would have turned out differently.

"Yes" I replied in a polite tone, smiling slightly. She handed me my change and I grabbed my items. Before unhappily walking towards the door.

I could have made it home if I hadn't been walking so slow. I mean the house was only 15 minutes away, but I wasn't about to run not on a hot day like this.

Now this is when things got interesting. As I reached the corner of the street. I stopped looking side to side if there were any cars before lifting my foot up to beginning walking, but my foot never hit the ground. A cloth soaked in chloroform was placed over my mouth, and hands grabbed my waist, easily taking and throwing me into the back of a van.

I heard the two men climb into the fro t and passenger seat before speaking. "We got the kid on our way on."

I'm not going to waste your time and tell you about the boring journey my captors took on the way to the airport. I'm going to you about how they got lost and had to ask a random person for directions, I always what that stranger would have thought had they known they were helping kidnap a 15 year old boy and deliver him to a horrible disgusting man who you may know, his name is Baron Van Strucker

I'm not the only person he experimented on there were two more who you may have heard of, they were twins, one gained super speed, while the other gained telepathy, telekinesis, and was able to manipulate energy. Their names were Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Pietro was brown haired and tall. Wanda had dark hair and dark eyes, and red wisps radiated from her hands.

Pietro's P.O.V.

Wanda and I could only watch in horror as an unconscious boy was thrown into the cell opposite of us. We could only watch as the boy slowly woke up. His hair a mess, eyes puffy, and chest rising and falling it suprised me he could actually breath. We had to observe each day for a month as he was taken away and thrown back inside like a rag doll, new bandages covering him each time. We didn't understand what was happening, but it was clear he wasn't a volunteer. Not like Wanda and me, so what was he? What made him so important?

We'd grown to like him, though. Almost every night if he wasn't to weak or sore to speak, he would sing softly to himself, I don't think he realized but we'd listen as well. His voice was nothing like John Denver's but his raspy lullabies were calming and showed that there was still light, no matter how dark it seemed.

After a week if trail, I decided that I would say hello to the young boy. He looked up at me feebly, thought it was clear he was shocked someone was acknowledging him without shoving or prodding him. I could tell he didn't have any strength but he still have me a exhausted smile.

William's P.O.V.

As the days went on, I built strength and found my voice. Though it broke after every word it felt like someone was shoving reel of barbed wire down my throat. I wanted to respond to the two kind people opposite of me. We soon became close, and the twins practically brought me into their family as their honorary little brother, though we'd only seen each other through thick glass.

Through the torture and experimentation, I put on a brave face and told them jokes when I noticed they were said. I thought them American slang and they would teach me their native tongue during the evening and into the night when they couldn't sleep.

Just before the month was over, the scientists had perfected my abilities. I'd gained the ability of invisibility and enhanced healing. Though the scars from all the needles they'd put into my arm and stomach had her to disappear, I'd gotten used to the feeling of unknown chemicals running through me. It had become a normal thing to disappear into thin air for my own amusement. But most of all I'd gotten used to being a lab rat.

The scientists had also designed a prototype tactical suit, which to be honest looked a lot like Thane's from Mass effect, it used my DNA to attune my abilities. I'd over heard a rumour that they were making a new suit one that would track my location and vital signs.

On the days I wasn't experimented on I spent being trained in fighting hand to hand, swords, knives, staffs. Strucker was very reluctant to allow me to learn to defend myself, but he allowed it and I picked up the skills almost instantly and showed incredible progress in my health and physicality tests.

I had also build up walls I didn't intend on knocking down. I'd felt with pain before, but nothing like I was experiencing currently. I was away from my family, my friends. I hadn't spoken to Mason in over a month, and I missed him I missed him so much. I hadn't cried since the first week, and I didn't plan on showing any signs of weakness every again. Even though I still laughed and joked around, I became more closed off. The only people I could bare to look at were the twins, who seemed more scared then I was and they were here willingly.

It wasn't until two months and one day after my capture, when Pietro, Wanda, and I had been let out of our cells that a team from America named the Avengers came to attack the base. While Pietro and Wanda were adamant on fighting Tony Stark or iron as you probably know him. When it started I broke into Dr. Stone office and stole a file with my name on it, and insisted on fighting along side my friends.

"Like hell" Pietro muttered when I told him I'd fight. This is when he took me and Wanda in his arms and escaped the base, where we appeared outside in the snowy forest of sokovia. It was the first time any of us had been outside in a while. Wanda disappeared to ward off Tony from the inside, and Pietro were going to fight in the cold snowy woodland. "We need to get you out of here, back to America."

"You mean we have to get out of here right?" I asked him, Pietro smiled softly, pulling me in for a hug. "No I won't leave you." I told him

"We'll be fine, I promise." Pietro assured me, lifting his head to look at our new surroundings, seeing if there was anyway out. "I can run you to the nearest airport."

"I don't have a passport." I told him making him roll his eyes.

"What's your superpower genius?" He chuckled, and looked down at me with utmost love. "You're going to be fine, We'll find you when this is all over."

"Promise." I asked looking up at the young man Infront of me.

"I give you my word." He said bending down to pick me up. "You ready?"

I nodded wordlessly and moved my head so it would be pressed into his chest, seconds later I felt a rush of wind signaling we'd began running.

Within seconds we were inside a plane which I assumed was heading to New York. I was dropped into a chair and Pietro paused a moment before looking at me before he left. He pressed his lips to my forehead before whispering. "Stay safe my voidwalker."

"I still hate that name." I said though the smile I was currently wearing said otherwise. Pietro had called me that after he heard I could turn invisible, he said it was the only old thing he could come up with. "I love you Pietro."

"I love you too." He smiled back, squeezing my arm slightly, then I felt a gust of wind and I was alone.

When the flight attendant walked by I quickly turned invisible, my suit doing the same. Luckily no one came to sit next to me, and for the first time in a while I was left alone. My eyes closed and my body welcomed the feeling of the cushioned seat. I hadn't felt this content in almost two months, and it was only from the chair. I watched trays of food being wheeled around, my mouth instantly began to wonder. I hadn't been fed much, the scientists didn't see it as a priority. They treated my like an animal.

I considered going and stealing a sandwich but I decided against it, feeling it would be to risky considering I was thousands of feet in the air and had no place to go if I was caught. I took a deep breath and smiled, I was free, I wasn't a captive anymore, I could see my family again.

But one thought stuck in my mind, would I ever see Pietro or Wanda again.

Present

I scoffed at how easy it was to break into the school as I strolled casually down the hallway, feeling at ease and unthreatened by my surroundings. My feet took me through the main building I reached the math office. I reached for the doorknob, already knowing it wouldn't be locked. I quietly stepped into the semi disorganized workspace, my eyes scanned over to where the teachers kept their work during the week.

I walked through the small area until my eyes landed on a stack of papers in the corner. A grin grew on my face as I advanced towards it, picking it up.

Since that was all I came here to do. I snuck back out of the school remaining unseen and retreated the streets of Queens. I looked over my shoulder, checking to see if anyone was watching, before grabbing my hoodie and jeans from the bushes and put them back on over my suit. Now that I was back in civilian clothing all I had to do is find a place to dispose of these papers.

A few minutes into searching I found a group of homeless gathered around a bin of fire attempting to keep warm. I made my way towards them and grabbed their attention by dropping the pile for papers on the ground, generating a loud thud, which made their heads turn in my direction. "Hi."

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the women asked. She looked young and had neck length hair.

"Do you really care?" I replied blankly, before nodding at the papers. "Your fire is dieing these will make it last."

Another women approached me this one looking around thirty, I stood tall, not intimidated by her. The women reached for the papers and picked them up her her frail looking arms. On the inner part of her arms I could see bruises and needle marks, I looked away, feeling sick. I hated the fact some people were willing to put needles in their arms to bring happiness, while they were forced into mine for a reason I still don't know. I bit my cheek and watched as the stack of papers were brought over to the group, who began picking them up and tossing them into the fire.

"Thanks man." The young woman said.

"Not a problem." I replied politely, before turning on my heel and walking towards the road. My shoes hit the asphalt and my eyes stayed forward, though my eyes were extremely alert. I walked quickly, but not quickly enough to draw attention.

As I walked in the darkness of the road, a smile grew on my face because I knew when I got home I'd watch my brother frantically study for the math exam tomorrow. Where I'd sit back with an amused smile, because now, there was no math exam.

 **A/N**

 **shit that was alot longer than I thought it would be, but I think I gives away a good amount of information about william and his powers and personality so I'll keep it long.**

 **until next time.**


	3. Dodgeball

William's P.O.V.

"Have you studied for math exam?"

If there was one thing I could live without it would be that question. I'd been in school for five minutes and I'd heard that damn question forty times. My eyes were rimmed with sleep deprivation, and i know what your thinking get more sleep, but it's not that simple I can't sleep and I barely did anymore.

My hand firmly grasped a travel mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate. My hazel eyes flickered back and forth around the hallways as I crept through them, watching as they stressed out over the test. I would have smiled in amusement, but it was to early for that; no sane person smiles before noon.

When I reached my locker I put in the combination and stared blankly at the contents within. Inside of a picture of Mason and me stuck to a mirror in the center of my locker.

"Morning Church." A tired voice mumbled from the locker to the right of me. I unzipped my bag and started sliding books inside.

"Morning Parker." I replied in the same tone, not looking past my locker door where Peter Parker stood carrying out the same exact routine as I was. We had the same conversation every single morning, He'd say hello, I'd say hello back, we'd mingle politely then walk to math class. We were close, we'd known each other for years and shared alot of classes. "How'd you sleep."

"I didn't." He replied with a humourless chuckle. "You?"

"About an hour." I said softly, my voice working faultlessly. Peter paused probably noticing how I wasn't rambling on about nonsense like I normally did this early in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, his face still buried in his locker as was mine. His ears were perked ready for my reply.

I gritted my teeth when I heard being asked again to my left. "Did you study for the math exam."

"If I hear that fucking question one more time I'm going to start killing people." I said, slamming my door shut, making Peter jump. He looked back and rose an eyebrow, before smiling slightly.

"You didn't study?" He question, already knowing the answer. He knew I wasn't big in revising, in my opinion that was time I could be spent doing something useful, like baking, or photography. "I don't know why I'm asking I know you didn't."

Peter shut his door when the shrill ring of, the bell sounded, and he fell in step me. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and reached into my hoodie pocket, swearing soon after. I was about to ask Peter for a pencil, but he was already holding one out in front of me, as if he expected the question. I sent him a thankful head nod "Thanks Parker."

"No problem, Church." He responded easily, and came to stop beside me when we reached our class. Several students were lined up outside, some flipping through notes and others looking like they were going to be sick. I looked up at Peter, who looked slightly pale. I couldn't stop a tiny smirk from rising. Their either going to be relieved, pissed, or both when they find out.

Mrs.Robb, our math professor rushed out of the classroom with bright red cheeks. She was a small women, who had brown hair. She wore jeans and a pink shirt. "I have some very important news that some of you will not like hearing."

The class went silent, all of them anxious and wide eyed, and I played the part.

Mrs.Robb took a deep breath before clearing here throat. "The exam seems to have gotten lost sometime last night and even though we searched intensely we we're unable to locate them, and since it took a week to print out all the papers we'll have to postpone the exam."

Alot of students gasps, and I saw one almost hit the floor in shock. I hide my growing smile inside my travel mug and cleared my throat to prevent myself from laughing. My eyes travelled up to Peter, who's expression was a mixture of confusion and relief. He looked down at me with furrowed brows, showcasing his perplexity on the subject.

"Since nothing was planned for this lesson, I've decided to give you the hour to do whatever you want as long as you stay in the classroom." Mrs.Robb told us, ushering everyone inside. I took my seat next to Parker which wasn't my assigned seat but Mrs. Robb never said anything so I guess it technically was.

I immediately pulled out my laptop and signed into YouTube. I could feel Peter's eyes trail over to my screen causing him to scoff. I couldn't blame him my recommendations were only photography videos, baking videos, and news clips on the avengers. "Why are you so obsessed with the avengers?"

"Because they're amazing." I said lying through my teeth. I didn't want to lie but I wasn't ready to tell anyone the real reason why. When I noticed Peter starring at me from the corner of my eye, I internally sighed and began to dive deeper into the lie. "I mean have you seen iron Man's suit it's crafted so perfectly, and do you see they way Thier agents move it's so effortlessly, I'd love to fight and save the world like they do."

Okay now I have to be honest that last part was partly true. I did love Iron Man's suit, and I wish I could fight like black widow, but the training I had was enough for the life style I lived. But I was completely lying about wanting to save the world. That was alot of pressure to be put under and a large target to be placed on your back. Maybe it was the social embarrassment and anxiety I'd picked up over the years, but I didn't want my face all over the newspaper, which is why I was glad I gained the power of invisibility.

I had noticed it when I was in Sokovia that the powers Pietro,Wanda, and I had gained reflected our personalities. Pietro was quick witted and made rash decisions so he gained the talent of speed. Wanda was intelligent and had a charm about her, so she attained incredible mental powers. I was a teenage who hated showing my face in a crowd, I hated the attention begin on me, so I gained the power of invisibility. It had all began to make sense. The chemicals flowing through us had changed the way we lived, the way our brains worked, and altered their DNA to fit the way we already were.

"I like iron Man the best. Did you know Tony Stark graduated MIT when he was our age?" He gushed. "I wish I was as smart as he his."

"You're smart enough." I said. "You are too I've seen your scores you could test out." Peter said. "I know but I stay because it's safe here and uncle Bill isn't as worried that I'll be taken off the streets again."

"I mean you can't blame him it's a pretty normal thing to worry about considering." Peter started but quickly stopped. Not wanting to cross a line with me. I hadn't went off on him yet, but he'd seen it happen enough that if he was as smart as I think he is he knew he didn't want that happening to him.

"I can take care of myself." I replied and Peter furrowed his eyebrows together curiously, probably expecting more, but I didn't elaborate.

Later in the day, after lunch it was finally time for one of the few subjects I actually cared about. I might sound weird but I actually enjoyed PE. It took the anger out of my mind and also helped keep my mind of other things. Whether it was something as simple as going for a run or playing volleyball, I took a liking to it.

Because I was one of the sportier people in the class, I had earned respect from people like Flash Thompson, who was one of the jocks at our school. I didn't have anything for him though, I actually hated the way he treated Peter.

"Today we'll be playing dodgeball." Mr.Soules announced, ignoring all the grumbles from his students. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Peter, who shared this class with me as well. We'd shared at least four together, but we were separated for the rest. I also shared this class with Mason, who hated the subject with all his heart. "Split yourselves into two teams, I'm trusting you to sort yourselves out."

The class quickly separated, friends with friends, and Flash beckoned me over wanting me to join his team. My eyebrows eyes and I folded my arms. I knew Peter and Mason were watching me carefully, trying to get me to stay on their team through mind control or werid like that. I rolled my eyes and jogged over to where the muscular teenager was standing. I knew Peter and Mason would be upset I didn't stay but I really didn't want to get on Flash's bad side and become a target.

I stepped aside the bully and looked forward, locking eyes with Mason, who's eyes were narrowed in irrigation. I scoffed and looked over at Peter, who looked somewhat betrayed. Without tearing my eyes away from Peter, I spoke firmly to Flash. "If you hit Peter. You'll be dealing with me."

Flash dismissed and spun the ball in his hands. "Dude your last name is Church you're not that intimidating."

"Either are you once people find out your real name is Eugene." I retorted, and broke my stare with Peter to send Flash a mischievous grin. Flash's jaw clenched and he sent me a glare, but I wasn't going to back down. "also if you remember I broke your nose a few years ago, and I could do it again."

"I could take you." He responded though I sensed unsureness in his tone.

With a smirk, I faced the other team and took a deep breath, which was normal for me to do before a game or a test. Flash rolled his dark brown eyes and waited for the whistle. When Mr.Soules blew it, the four balls on bother sides of the gym were thrown in various directions.

Flash avoided hitting Peter, and instead aimed for Charlie Derome. Peter froze slightly when he first threw the ball, expecting it to hit him, but he looked shocked when it flew straight past him. He instantly over at me, but I was to busy trying to hit my brother.

The game went on and I'd already gotten 5 people out, with the help of Flash.

By the time the whistle was blown signaling the end of the game, Flash and I stood on our side of the court with two of our teammates behind us, slightly cowering while the other side stood empty. Flash and I hi-fived each other in Victory.

Peter's P.O.V.

"Alright that's all for today get changed." Mr.Soules told us, waving us away a few minutes before the bell. William walked over to Mason and me, nudging Mason's shoulder slightly. He made a face and shoved William back, which William was quick to return. It almost spiraled into a fight until I squeezed myself between them.

"So what happen between you and Flash that made him not hit me?" I asked William, who shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks your cute." He replied causing Mason and I to snort. "Don't worry about it Parker they only thing that matters is that you have two nonblack eyes."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I always so weak and helpless in William's presence, I mean he's tough while I'm pathetic. William wasn't scared of anything, I looked over his shoulder to much, he wasn't afraid to punch anyone, I got overwhelmed by mint gum and cold water. All I want to do is return the favor of protection to him, as he had stood up for me throughout the time we'd known each other. I wanted to break someone's nose like william had in sixth grade. I wanted to be the strong one for once.

 **A/N**

 **so there we are chapter two shorter than the first and gave a little insight in Peter's P.O.V. which I may do more of.**


End file.
